


In The Spirit Of Halloween

by Soul4Sale



Series: Halloween Month Fics [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, OC Use, Slash, Yaoi, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: When Kyle opened the door on that Halloween night, he didn’t expect Firkle to worm his way back into his thoughts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, first off, I need to explain Francine and Edward. In Goth Kids 3: Dawn Of The Posers, during the scene where they’re with the Vampire Society, there is a little vamp girl that looks a LOT like Firkle, especially when he’s emo. So, I have decided that they are twins in my canon. Francine and Francis Ablah, that’s their names, until Francine gets married to another vamp boy named Nathan Slaag. Nathan and Francine have a son, Edward, who goes by Eddy. This makes him Firkle’s nephew, and he’s surprisingly cool with him. He loves his sister, even if he doesn’t really like his brother-in-law much. Anyway, there we go, that’s their info. xD Maybe I’ll write more about their life outside of this fic someday. So, as for shipping Firkle and Kyle, it only seemed logical for me. I’m shipping this boy all around the map, it seems. So, here’s the next piece for my October Fic Month thing. xD Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: I ran out of candy and aren’t you too old to be trick or treating?

“Are you sure you want to go to _that_ house?” Firkle almost deadpanned, watching the four year old he held hands with pulling towards the green house. He recognized it immediately as Ike and Kyle’s house, and the boy who was pulling him forward seemed like he wasn’t going to let up. Dressed as the Grim Reaper with a little skeleton following him around had seemed like a super cool idea when he and Francine had thought about it, but now he was feeling a little self-conscious. There was no doubt that Kyle, if he answered the door, would give him flack for it.

Ringing the doorbell as they finally got up to the house, Eddy played his usual game of hiding behind his uncle as soon as the doorknob turned. There he was, in all of his grumpy glory, Kyle Broflovski, hair a wild mess around his head and a little spider painted onto his cheek. Firkle figured that was probably Ike’s influenced, because he could hear the other boy sitting on the couch watching Friday The 13th with his friend.

“Firkle…?” Kyle rose a brow, giving him a bit of a dead look, “Look, I’m all out of candy, okay? Plus, aren’t you way too old to still be trick or treating?” Considering Kyle was twenty six, he knew that Firkle would be twenty two, and that was almost embarrassing to him.

“So what if I am?” The goth replied with a frown, “It doesn’t fucking matter to you, man, it’s not like you can police my life.” It was at that point that the little boy poked his head out from the robes his uncle wore and gave a shy little wave. Glancing down, Firkle smiled a little, “Anyway, I’m babysitting for my sister and her husband. I couldn’t deny Eddy the chance to go around and get free candy, could I?”

Kyle’s eyes softened the second the little blond boy came into view, and he balked for a moment at his empty candy dish. He was pretty sure they had some Fruit By The Foot in the house, if nothing else, that the kid could have. After all, disappointing such a cute little kid would really make him feel bad for a while. 

“Oh, uh. Well, hey, why don’t you two come in? I mean, I could get you some candy and maybe a drink? It’s got to be a lot of work walking out around the neighborhood.” Especially because he knew how far away Firkle’s parents’ house was. 

“Strager dager.” The boy spoke, shaking his head profusely. Firkle chuckled a little, smiling slightly at the boy and picking him up instead, holding his pumpkin pail in his other hand. 

“Kyle’s not a stranger, Eddy, don’t worry. I know him, it’s fine.” If anyone in this house was likely to be a serial killer, it was Firkle, anyway, so he didn’t really worry too much. “Let’s go get some candy, right, killer?” 

“Yeah! Cady!” The boy cheered, throwing both arms up as Firkle rest the bulk of his weight on his hip. 

“I don’t think you’ll ever get rid of him, now.” The goth couldn’t help his grin at the look Kyle had given him for calling him ‘killer’, but it seemed a moot point to try and get at him right now. Instead, the redhead stepped aside and let the pair inside, warning Ike quickly that they were going to have guests. 

“Dude!” Ike’s eyes went wide, “Firkle, I didn’t know you had a kid!” 

“I don’t, he’s my sister’s. But her and her husband are out at some party and I didn’t have any plans, so I’m taking him around to extort candy from people.”

“Cady! Cady!” Wiggling until he was set down, the kid ran immediately to Ike and climbed into his lap, sitting there and bouncing excitedly, “Cady pease!” 

“I’ve got you covered, kid.” Kyle couldn’t help but laugh behind his hand, especially as Ike rose up onto his knees to watch his brother in the kitchen.

“Kyle, don’t--”

“Ike, we’re out of Halloween candy. I can’t ruin this kid’s night--”

“So you’d rather ruin my snack later?”

“It’s not like you _need_ it, fatty.” Filmore, Firkle recognized him from school, teased, poking the other in the belly.

“I’m not fat!”

Walking past the arguing boys and fighting down his need to jump in, Firkle lead the way for his nephew into the kitchen as Kyle dug in the pantry for the Fruit By The Foot he was intending on giving the kid. It wasn’t like Ike really ate them until someone else wanted one, anyways.

“Here we go, kiddo,” Kyle smiled a little, coming out of the pantry with four packets of fruit leather and a little bag of Gushers he’d also found, “I hope he can have these.”

“It’s more a question of if he’ll eat them or not. He usually gives me the orange ones because he doesn’t like them.” Firkle pointed to the Gushers before holding out the pail for them to be dropped into. That little smile, the way the goth was carrying himself, it was… Oddly attractive. Kyle had been tempted in the past, what with Firkle spending the night with Ike several times over the years. He’d never done anything, always feeling like some kind of creep for liking to see the goth with his guard down, but suddenly that didn’t matter. 

As soon as Eddy was distracted with his new candy, the redhead grabbed Firkle by the arm and tugged him close. He had to do this before he lost his nerve. Placing a quick kiss on the other’s lips, he didn’t mind the white face paint (and was that the waxy feel of lipstick?) that got on his nose or lips, all he was worried about was whether or not he’d get stabbed. It came, naturally, as a huge shock when Firkle, instead, grabbed him by the ears and tugged him in for a bit of a harder kiss.

Eddy ran off to see what the other two young men were doing, as the kissy stuff was gross, and Firkle found himself giving a little whine into the kiss before it broke.

“You have no idea--” Firkle began, his eyes shining with mischief, only noticing seconds later that Kyle had also spoken the same words.

“How long I’ve wanted to do that.” The redhead continued.

“What you just did.” The goth finished. 

Standing there, staring at each other for a little bit, they didn’t seem to know what to do. Between Firkle wanting to bolt after his nephew but also kind of wanting to stay, and Kyle not sure what to do with his now-empty hands, they both looked like a frazzled mess. 

“You’ve _wanted_ to kiss me?” Breaking the awkward silence, Firkle looked up with pretty blue eyes, too wide and too innocent for Kyle to feel like maybe he’d made a wrong move.

“I… Well, yeah.” Rubbing the nape of his neck, he looked away, slightly mortified by the way the other was staring at him. “I’ve seen a side of you I don’t think many people do, and… And you look so good with that kid, I--” Now, he really did sound like some kind of creep.

“You couldn’t resist my charms any longer.” Firkle was on the verge of laughter, letting out a little chortle from behind his hand. “Well… Maybe we can figure something out when I’m not babysitting the little guy.” Winking a little, he suddenly found himself pressing into another kiss, slow and languorous. It was something the younger male wasn’t quite used to, and he had to admit that it had him wanting to ditch the kid on Ike and Filmore. Instead, he heard a yelp from the living room that had him bolting finally to check on his nephew.

“Eddy, killer, what are you up to?” He questioned, his eyebrows practically in his hairline as he rounding the couch to see Eddy sitting on top of Ike’s chest, pretending to stab him. Thankfully, the other kid was playing along.

“Blood, blood, blood! And…. Death!” He exclaimed, making several loud noises akin to ‘expiring’, before going limp.

“You really _are_ training him to be a killer, aren’t you?” Kyle crossed his arms and leaned on the doorjamb, watching the four of them with a concerned expression.

“At least he’s not kissing a killer!” Filmore added, pointing to the white paint smeared on the redhead’s lips and nose.

“Shut up!” Firkle snapped, and Eddy turned to look at the other with a scary glint in his eye.

“Chut up!” He copied, pointing to the guy and making him back down with the wave of angry goth behind him. Scooping up his nephew, Firkle could feel his face heating up beneath his makeup, and he quickly turned to look at Kyle.

“I’ll see you later, dude.” With a playful wink, he disappeared out the door, leaving Kyle with the ridiculous teasing of Ike and his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we have it! Number five. ouo I think that I’m going to have a lot of fun with these. ; u; I really love writing Firkle so much.


End file.
